


Forgotten Tasks

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Natasha forgets to finish an assignment before a date.





	Forgotten Tasks

“Y/N, babe, are you ready?” Natasha calls out as she enters the house, fighting with the key as it jams int the lock for a moment before grunting and yanking it out and placing it back inside her jacket pocket. 

“Trying to find my- oh,there they are!” you holler down the stairs as you kneel down onto the floor of the bedroom and find your favorite pair of heels. You grin to yourself as you pull them out and sit on the edge of the bed and slip the heels onto your feet. A moment later, your walking down the stairs with a light smile on your face.

“I can’t believe I’ve gotten so lucky, having such a beautiful woman in my life.” Natasha compliments as you walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

“You’re such a softie.” you joke about as she slips your jacket onto your shoulders before turning around and opening the door for you and waiting out behind you before locking the door up once more.

“You melted by icy heart.” She grins as she walks to the car and holds the door open for you. Once your seated inside, you smell the scent of a new car air freshener and think nothing of it; Natalia works as an hired gun, it’s nothing new to you that her car always has a new scent in it.

Moments pass by as Natalia seats herself behind the wheel and drives off into the city. Soon, however,  the stench that the air freshener is trying to hide comes to your nose and you cough out, looking around for the source.

Concerned, Natalia’s brows crease and she glaces at you, keeping er focus on the road. “What’s wrong? Did you forget something at the house?”

“It smells like something died in here.” You mumbled, finally glancing at the back seat and feel your stomach lurch. Laying on the back seat lays a dead, bloody and beaten body. “Is that a dead body in the back seat?” you ask, meeting her gaze.

“Oh, shit.” she swears and glances at the body behind her. “Y/N, I’m sorry, I thought I took care of this prick before I came home. The day has been hectic and I promised you I wouldn’t be late. It slipped my mind.”

For a moment, you consider throwing up in the car before you swallow it back down and tear your gaze away from the corpse and face forward, fists balled up in an effort to remain calm. “Please get rid of him before I vomit all over the car.”

“I’ll drop you off at the diner and I’ll deal with it, I promise.” she apologizes softly, taking one had off the wheel before lacing it n your own. 

“Don’t have me waiting too long,”

“The reservation is under “Romanov,” She reminds you as she pulls up to the elegant restaurant and getting out of the car to scurry around the car and open the door for you. As you stand out of the car, she leans in and kisses you softly before rushing to sit back in the car and driving off.


End file.
